


A Batch of Arashi Ficlets

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Hiccups, M/M, OT5, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: A series of short Arashi ficlets based on prompts given via LiveJournal :)
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Ikuta Toma/Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am seriously attempting to get back into writing fanfiction and part of that is kickstarting my brain with a series of ficlets in August. I'm doing one per day based on prompts given to me. I will post them in collections of 5. :)
> 
> Enjoy ♥

#01  
**Prompt** : Knicknacks/Trinkets  
**Summary** : Sho takes a good, hard look around his apartment and discovers some truths.

  
Sho had stumbled into this apartment after drunken nights, curled up in it after busy ones, and had woken up each morning to find himself in a new, strange, but oddly comfortable position - sometimes alone, sometimes not. He had always done so, however, with the understanding that said apartment represented his private time, his private space, where no work was allowed and never would be.

But now that he was looking, _really_ looking, it was hard to miss the blow-up version of the Eiffel Tower that Ohno had gotten for him in France, now half-deflated yet still recognizably erect behind a stack of unwatched DVDs. It was impossible to spend time in the kitchen without picking up the set of tiger-shaped salt and pepper shakers that Aiba had given him ' _now that I know you won't wear the t-shirts_ ' (and all those t-shirts were still perfectly folded in good condition on a shelf in his closet). He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a glass of wine, but the wine bottle holder that Jun had purchased for his birthday still stood on his coffee table gripping a vase of fake flowers Nino had surprised him with one day (so he would stop complaining about accidentally killing real ones).

It was amazing how a little distance and a lot of time could act as a new pair of glasses, the world suddenly sharper to the eye. It was clear to Sho now that Arashi wasn't the work-only kind of existence he'd painted in his mind, feeling guilty when he was told all the group's success was because of their friendship. Arashi was everywhere, all around him, in his home and in his heart. Slowly but surely he'd collected memories, formed attachments, and surrounded himself with Jun, Aiba, Ohno, and Nino - without even thinking twice!

_I miss you!_ , Sho sent to four individuals, collapsing onto his bed and toeing off his socks.

And four friends were quick to remind him that he was being ridiculous. After all, they would see him tomorrow.  


#02  
**Prompt** : Better as friends  
**Summary** : Jun is a romantic at heart. It just takes him awhile to know what that means.

  
Jun had a bad habit of diving quickly and foolishly into relationships. A good-looking student working behind a coffee counter would scratch a number into his cup and they'd be dating by the end of the week (and probably broken up the next). A man could help him carry a heavy box up to his apartment and be nearly living in it a month later (the apartment, of course, not the box). Once, a long time ago, he'd picked up the same magazine as the person beside him in a bookstore and they'd immediately gone out for dinner and drinks. Nothing weird about that kind of scenario, until Jun had found out that his date considered them serious after just that one evening (when he continuously demanded to see Jun's phone).

He wasn't sure what it was about him that brought out a possessiveness in others. He wasn't entirely certain what it was about him that made him attach himself to any sign of potential romantic connection on a whim. He couldn't even say why it was he didn't learn from his history of heartaches sooner and stop taking chances on random strangers when they looked at him in 'that way'.

All Jun knew was that he'd been right to break the pattern eventually. There had been no better decision in his life than to fall for a person who let him be himself. It was his first time making it to a second anniversary, and there was nothing more perfect than listening to his boyfriend whine as Jun refused to let them go home before five.

"It's better this way."

He could see Toma's lips part, probably getting ready to explain that there were much more exciting things they could do in private, but that's not what Jun meant.

"Better as friends first," he clarified with a soft smile, and raised his glass of beer in a toast.  


#03  
**Prompt** : Communication devices  
**Summary** : It's not about winning or losing. It's about playing the game.

  
It wasn't all about winning. If all he wanted was to win at everything, he wouldn't invest his time in so many games where the end goal was just to unlock a story. It wasn't always about feeling accomplished, either. If he wanted to be the very best, he'd make sure to do every side quest, pick up every jewel, find every dragon's egg, retrieve every flag, and so on - but he often didn't find the time to do so until a second or third play through.

What it _was_ about was feeling comfortable, feeling wanted, and having a purpose without any threat of seeing disappointment on a human face. If he didn't save the princess, he could always try again. No one had to know, no one's job was depending on it, no teenage girl's dreams were crushed by it. It was something just for himself to do and with only himself to please.

Except, on occasion, when the controllers in his hand ceased to be for up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B and became instead devices for communication. An encouraging word to a player connected to him through screen name only, but more important to him than he could vocalize anyway.

**WarriorQueen83** : Do your best!  
**PonPonPon** : I've got your back

Simple words that made him feel like part of something greater in the quiet of his life alone, when the audience had stopped cheering and the other Arashi members had all gone home.  


#04  
**Prompt** : Vivid  
**Summary** : A sensation so warm it made the rest of his body feel cold.

  
"I can smell it," Aiba whispered, closing his eyes and allowing his sense of smell to take over. It wasn't often his nose was perfectly clear for something like this, not so close to allergy season, but it was like there was a fresh bakery right behind him. It was the scent of bread, definitely bread, but of what variety he couldn't exactly tell.

"I don't mean to do it," a soft voiced replied.

When he was touched, the sensation was so warm it made the rest of his body feel cold, a pleasant shiver rushing from his shoulders to his toes. It had been like this the last time they met, Aiba remembered. Only then it had been the sound of tinkling bells and the numbing sensation of snow melting across the bridge of his nose.

"What makes it happen?" Aiba asked him, laughing as he opened his eyes to find the leaves an impossibly vibrant shade of green. No color had ever existed like this one. Sometimes, with him, the world had every marking of a storybook, perhaps a dream.

Ohno laughed and brushed his lips against Aiba's cheek, inhaling so deeply then that Aiba could swear there was no oxygen left for his own lungs to breathe.

"You do," he answered. "You make it happen every time."  


#05  
**Prompt** : Quickie  
**Summary** : Sho can make time for the things that are most important.

  
Sho would never forgive himself if he missed his exams. He'd planned out his schedule so absolutely perfectly that to be late or skip entirely would be inexcusable, and highly foolish given how important the scores were for his future. He hadn't anticipated Nino grabbing him outside of his dorm, that was true, but he _had_ allotted himself an extra twenty minutes for 'miscellaneous activities' before he had to leave - and this had to count as an acceptable way to spend that time. In fact, this was how an extra twenty minutes in a day should always, always be used!

"So warm," he moaned, feeling the flush in his cheeks as he vocalized his pleasure.

Nino chuckled, hardly audible with his mouth so full. Sho loved to look at him in these moments, as they were few and far between lately. Which only proved how busy Sho had been, given how easily Nino could wrap him around his little finger most days - especially when he promised to give Sho exactly what he wanted.

He wished it was possible to stay for seconds, really take his time, not feel like he was rushing to satisfaction. He licked his lips, tossed his head back, and sighed as the alarm on his phone signaled time was up. Fine then. At least he'd given his brain a little extra power with the delicious food.

"Oh ramen, you'll always be my weakness," he whimpered, frantically taking another sip of the broth before collecting his things. It was sad to be treating Nino to lunch and not even get to stick around for the end of it, but he slipped some money from his wallet and placed it by Nino's bowl just the same.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nino pointed out before Sho could take off in a run as planned. He laughed and turned back around, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're more delicious than food and I'll prove it to you tonight," he promised.

Yes, he'd most certainly pencil in time for that later.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second set of ficlets :)

#06  
**Prompt** : Yell  
**Summary** : Aiba sets an example for other employees.

  
Though he could admit to suffering from the occasional blue period, Aiba Masaki considered himself a very optimistic person. It was probably why he had no trouble picking out the positive aspects of everything he looked at, and applying that in turn to his work in the public relations department. When the company needed to communicate to the people of Japan that they were listening to suggestions and improving, Aiba knew just the right things to emphasize in his press releases and weekly blog entries on the company website.

"We're a bit more expensive, yeah, but it's because we have such high safety ratings! Pay a little more now and you won't have to pay a lot more later when something breaks," Aiba explained to a potential client, though his presence had only been required for the evening to add numbers to a drinking party.

He honestly didn't mind that his job mostly consisted of talking up the company. He had no reason to dislike the business. They _did_ do things better than their competitors, at least in Aiba's view. His coworkers knew him as the 'miracle man', the person who could take a disaster and turn it into the pot of gold at the end of rainbow.

So it was probably a shock for everyone, much like it was for Aiba himself, to witness his behavior on the day he quit.

"I AM TIRED OF BEING A TYPEWRITING MONKEY! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO WEAR UNDERPANTS EVER AGAIN. I'M MOVING AND I WON'T COME BACK!"

He kicked his chair in as he rushed off, his briefcase tightly trapped under his armpit, an expression of nerves and humiliation on his face even once he'd reached the parking garage. At least he hadn't said anything terrible about anyone in the office.

\----

**Subject** : Ongoing Training  
**From** : ninok@stormsolutions.com

_Many thanks to Aiba Masaki for his "employee breakdown" demonstration. He will be back in office tomorrow. I expect an internal crisis management report from each of you on my desk by the end of the work day. Undergarment inspections will not be held._

_Ninomiya Kazunari_  


#07  
**Prompt** : Lend / Borrow  
**Summary** : Becky needs what Jun can provide best. Part of the [The Many Definitions of Perfection](http://memorizebyheart.livejournal.com/26081.html) universe.

  
"I just need to borrow him for like... an hour. Two hours. Okay, maybe three," Becky promised, awkwardly running her hand along Nino's arm as if it would soothe him into submission.

It was the first time that she and Sho were going to go on a proper date, the kind with restaurants and champagne and violins playing, and if her outfit wasn't right then she should just forget about going at all. No doubt Sho would turn up in something like those tight, poured-on pants, and she couldn't look like a coworker at his side. Not tonight.

"What do I get out of it?" Nino asked, pulling back from her touch and crossing his arms over his chest. "What if I was about to have sex with him _right now_? Do you think you could convince me to give that up so you can take him shopping?"

Becky considered this a moment, tapping her lips with her finger. She could see how that would be a highly unappealing scenario for Nino. Jun was very hard to resist. On the other hand, she wasn't against cutting down her shopping time a bit.

"Go do it and I'll meet him out here in five minutes...?"

Nino scowled and went to shut the door in her face, but Becky threw out her elbow to stop it and immediately increased the volume of her begging.

"You can put it on my Matsujun tab! I'm good for it! It's up to two video games now, right?" she pleaded, then slipped her arms around Nino to hold him tightly. Hugging seemed to break him down most times, if the video game offer didn't do it. "I just need him to walk beside me and make me feel prettier by being in his gorgeous light."

"Don't you have Sho for that now?" Nino grunted. As he started to walk backward, he dragged her along with him. The further into the apartment she went, the closer she was to victory.

She didn't bother to tell Nino how wrong he was about what Sho was for in her life. Sho was for many things, but just walking would be a waste of their precious time together. Sho had very good lips, and hands, and... other things. Agh. She had to look perfect!

"Three video games and I'll convince Matsujun he should try on a dress for fun."

Nino stopped, seemed to evaluate, then squeezed her ever-so-gently.

"Picture required, back by dinner," he warned.

Deal.  


#08  
**Prompt** : Hiccups  
**Summary** : Ohno has the hiccups. There is only one cure.

  
"It shouldn't be hard to get rid of them. You just have to hold your breath."

Ohno appreciated that Sho was just trying to help, but it wasn't as if he'd simply overlooked that solution. He had no desire to suffer through an entire day with hiccups! He didn't have to talk much during recording, that was true, but these were the kind of hiccups that could lift your ass off a chair. These were the kind of hiccups that made your chest tight and your eyes water. It was hard to sing, it was hard to breathe, it was hard to function when his body convulsed and spasmed every thirty seconds or so.

"We tried to scare him, but you know how unshakeable he is," Nino spoke, then sighed. "I think Aiba jumping out at him in the hallway just made him worse."

Aiba nodded solemnly, looking thoroughly disappointed that the oldest trick in the book hadn't been successful. Ohno could understand his feelings entirely. He'd been just as frustrated when drinking water had failed - same with counting to ten, holding his ears, pulling on his tongue, and letting Nino tickle him on the couch for ten minutes.

Sho nodded and stroked his chin in contemplation. "Well, what if you did a handstand?"

"I don't think--"

"I'm back!" Jun called into their green room, interrupting Ohno's response.

His appearance was an incredibly welcome one. Ohno was having a terrible day, and Jun being away to shoot some special had only made it worse. He held out his arms in welcome, grinned when Jun slid into them easily, and had been about to whine about his hiccups while hiccuping when the man interrupted again, this time with tongue.

Ohno laughed through his nose and began to return the kiss with fervor, ignoring the sounds of screeching and 'please stop' from the other members. He was in need of comfort, and Jun could probably tell the moment he'd walked into the room. Either that or he was just in the mood to nibble Ohno's lips, but that was perfectly fine by Ohno too!

"Welcome back," Ohno spoke as they parted, his voice soft and clear. When silence followed, he grinned even wider, petting Jun's hair. He should have known!

Whenever one was in need of a cure, it was best to check with the Matsumoto Pharmacy. From now until always, he would remember to try there first.  


#09  
**Prompt** : Glow-in-the-dark  
**Summary** : Aiba reaches out in the dark. Part of the universe started in the [Vivid](http://memorizebyheart.livejournal.com/26343.html#cutid4) ficlet.

  
Aiba had felt his world grow stronger, as if it were no longer a vast amount of space and time, but more like a blanket wrapped snuggly around him. The scent of a passing stranger's perfume, the call of a particularly chatty bird, the way the breeze caught his hair and made it tickle along his neck were far from the distant somethings they used to be. It came in waves, as it always had, ever since they'd met in that small café.

He could admit that at times it was overwhelming. He wasn't fond of the nights when drunken civilians woke him from his slumber, or of the days when the vibrant lines of his computer screen made it hard to concentrate on work. But Aiba was of the mindset that too much of something sometimes was better than not enough of everything most of the time, and he was happy to live with the tiny consequences of that opinion.

There were times when one sense was stronger than the others. He remembered all to well the day each shift of his clothes against his skin had made him shiver. There was also the time he'd skipped out on brushing his teeth when in a rush, lingering tastes making for an unpleasant morning.

But this was the first time a sense had cut off on him entirely, plunging him into darkness.

"Help me."

There were no colors here to distract him, no outline of shapes to help him feel oriented or at ease. It was the pure absence of everything visual, and it scared him.

"Help me, please, I don't know where I am," Aiba called out, his hand stretching outward. He could hear voices, but they seemed so far away. If they'd only come closer, he could tell them he was blinded. He could ask them to lead him somewhere safe.

His other senses couldn't help him if there was nothing there to sense! There was only air to touch, to taste, to inhale, and only his breathing to listen to as he began his cautious steps forward. One foot, another, a shuffle at best as he tried to make sense of where he was going and where he'd been.

When the first glimmer of _something_ appeared, it made him all the more nervous. He'd always been told that you weren't supposed to head toward the light if you found yourself somewhere like this. He didn't want to die, didn't want to be gone when he'd just started to notice how much in a day there was to live for and experience.

It wasn't a beacon. It wasn't like the skies opening up to shine a path. It was a subtle glow, the faintest hint of luminescence in a void. He didn't have to head its way, Aiba realized, because it was moving quickly toward him, a slight bounce as it went.

"NO!" he shouted, lifting his arms in a weak attempt to protect himself. "I'm not ready!"

He wasn't sure why he closed his eyes. All he knew is that when strong arms were flung tight around him, he didn't see the worried expression of his captor. He only heard a familiar, but quivering voice.

"I'm not ready either. Open your eyes, Aiba-chan, _please_."

As if flipping a switch, the world turned brightly on.

And Ohno was there.  


#10  
**Prompt** : Open  
**Summary** : Nino is handed a note.

  
"I know I sound crazy. There's no reason for you to trust me. If I were you, I wouldn't believe me," the man had said, a desperate gleam in his eyes. "But if you could at least read this, just read it, you'll know why I had to see you."

A folded piece of paper had been shoved tightly into his hand. Nino looked at it now by the light of a television screen, his game paused and his tea cold.

He never should have tucked it safely inside his pocket. He should have tossed it in the nearest garbage bin. It was probably a promotional flyer being distributed in a sneaky way, or a pamphlet about cruelty to animals or animal extinctions or some other animal cause that could only be solved with his money. He knew that, but the paper had clearly been folded and unfolded several times over. It was old, a little off-white now, and worn around the edges. It was the kind of item that stirred curiosity by its mere presence, and Nino was weak to a mystery. Of course he had to open it.

Nino sighed and slowly lowered himself to the floor, lifting the paper above his head. He couldn't see it as well now that it partially blocked out the light, but this was how he felt comfortable right now. His eyebrows furrowed as he gently tugged on the corners, the paper slowly revealing its secrets. It was handwritten, simple, like a note passed during class in school, or a grocery list jotted down in a hurry.

Nothing to get excited over. At least it shouldn't have been. But Nino's heart was now beating so forcefully it nearly pierced a hole through his shirt. It was _his_ note, it was _his_ message, perfectly taken down in his own handwriting and meant for someone else.

_Jun,_

_I love you. I wish it could be different. Maybe we'll meet somewhere else, some other time._

_Remember me._

_Nino_  



End file.
